This invention relates to a plug assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to such an assembly for sealing conduits to prevent transmission of fluids therethrough.
When installing underground utilities, underground vaults are usually constructed at regular intervals along a distribution route. These vaults are interconnected by conduits which may enclose power cables, telecommunications cables, fiber optics, etc. Upon construction of such an underground distribution system, it is generally desirable to install more conduits than are required at the time of construction in order to accommodate future expansion of the facilities without the necessity of digging up roads and property between vaults. It is often desirable that these unused conduits be temporarily sealed until they are needed in order to prevent the conduits from providing passage for gases, liquids, or other contaminants and further to prevent insects and animals from passing through, or nesting in, the empty conduits.
It is desirable that any device provided to seal these conduits be easily installable and removable, and provide a positive and long-lasting seal.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a simple, reliable, and stable plug assembly which may be installed in a conduit quickly and easily.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a plug which will make an enduring seal in the conduit in which it is installed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device which seals the conduit sufficiently to prevent the passage of gases and liquids, as well as animals.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a plug assembly which will accommodate a range of conduit sizes as well as out-of-round conduits.
Another object of this invention is to provide a conduit plug having a connector to retain the end of a pull wire to prevent its loss inside the conduit.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from a consideration of the following drawings and a detailed description of the preferred embodiment.